Toi et moi, pour toujours
by kama-chan59
Summary: Kuroko n'a plus de famille. Alors qu'il est persuadé qu'il va finir en foyer d'accueil, un miracle se produit.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteure:**

Eh bien, voilà, je retente un Aka/Kuro. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédent, même s'il est différent.

 **Rating** **:** M

 **Pairing** **:** Aka/Kuro

Les perso n'appartiennent qu'à FUJIMAKI-Senseï.

* * *

 **TOI ET MOI, POUR TOUJOURS.**

 **Chapitre 1.**

Kuroko était en train de faire ses cartons. Il avait presque terminé. Il fallait dire qu'il avait un peu d'entraînement en la matière. Cinq ans auparavant, il avait dû faire la même chose pour aller vivre chez son cousin par alliance, après le décès de ses parents et de sa grand-mère dans un banal accident de la route.

La différence avec cette époque était qu'il avait moins de peine, qu'il avait moins mal. Cinq ans auparavant, une douleur insupportable avait assailli tout son être et ne semblait pas vouloir lui laisser de répit. Les larmes avaient coulé sans s'arrêter des jours durant. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à finir ses cartons, les pleurs lui brouillant constamment la vue. Il y avait la nausée, aussi, qui ne le laissait pas tranquille, que ce soit le jour ou la nuit. Aujourd'hui encore, cette douleur était présente. Moins vive, plus sourde, mais bien réelle.

Par contre, pour son cousin, il s'était juste demandé où il allait pouvoir vivre. Il ne ressentait pas de peine pour sa mort. Il n'était jamais agréable avec Kuroko et lui demandait d'être le plus discret possible. Il lui avait clairement dit qu'il ne l'avait recueilli que parce-qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Et effectivement, il lui avait bien fait sentir, pendant cinq longues années, qu'il était un indésirable. Oh, bien-sûr, il mangeait à chaque repas, il avait des vêtements corrects, et il n'était pas battu. Il était simplement ignoré.

Il se rappelait parfaitement le jour où son cousin avait organisé une petite fête. Il était censé rester dans sa chambre sans en sortir, sous aucun prétexte. Mais les envies pressantes ne se commandent pas. Il avait donc essayé d'aller jusqu'aux toilettes discrètement. Il était donc passé devant la chambre de son cousin dont la porte était mal fermée. Il avait bien vu l'homme et la femme s'adonner aux plaisirs charnels sans aucune retenue, et surtout sans faire attention à lui, comme s'il n'était pas là. Peut-être l'avaient-ils vu, peut-être pas. Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Il était juste clair que sa présence était trop insignifiante pour que son cousin daigne fermer cette fichue porte. Mais c'est ce jour là qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était gay. Loin de l'exciter, cette scène l'avait laissé froid, et l'avait presque dégoûté. Pourtant cette femme avait l'air plutôt bien faite, mais elle le laissait insensible, alors que les corps de ses coéquipiers, à Teikō, l'attiraient plus que de raison. Il les matait même, discrètement. Surtout celui de son capitaine...

Il devait arrêter de rêvasser et finir de préparer ses affaires. Le camion de déménagement arriverait de bonne heure. Il se dépêcha donc de boucler ce qu'il restait, dîna rapidement et alla se coucher après une courte douche.

* * *

Les déménageurs arrivèrent pile à l'heure. Une fois toutes ses affaires chargées, il laissa partir le camion et monta dans le taxi qui l'attendait pour l'emmener à la gare. Lui, il prendrait le Shinkansen, bien plus rapide et confortable.

Installé pour ses 2h20 de train, il repensa aux événements des derniers jours. Tout avait été si vite. L'overdose de son cousin, la police qui frappe en pleine nuit pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Les services sociaux qui débarquent le lendemain. La peur qu'on le place en foyer d'accueil. Aucune famille d'accueil n'accepte d'adolescent de 17 ans. Mais non. Les assistantes sociales n'étaient pas venues pour l'emmener avec elles. Elles étaient venues lui annoncer le nom de son nouveau tuteur légal, ainsi que sa nouvelle adresse. Ce fut ainsi qu'il apprit qu'il devrait se construire une nouvelle vie, dans une nouvelle ville qu'il ne connaissait que de nom. Heureusement qu'il ne serait pas tout seul. Il se demandait quand même comment son ami avait pu réussir ce véritable tour de force. C'était même carrément un miracle.

Bien-sûr, il était triste de quitter Seirin, et tous les amis qu'il avait à Tōkyō et ses alentours. Il laissait Kagami et le reste de l'équipe, mais aussi Aomine, Kise et même Midorima. Mais il était tellement heureux de retrouver son ancien capitaine, son premier amour, son premier fantasme. Son amour actuel, son fantasme vivant. Surtout depuis qu'il était redevenu lui même, après la finale de la dernière Winter Cup et le match contre Jabberwock. (Je suis sympa, je ne vous spoile pas!). Il savait que grâce à lui, il n'aurait aucun problème pour s'intégrer malgré le fait qu'il arrive après le début du semestre. Et il savait bien que c'était grâce au nom des Akashi qu'il avait été admis aussi facilement à Rakuzan. Ce n'était certainement pas grâce à ses bulletins, ni au prestige de son nom de famille. Il n'était qu'un lycéen ordinaire, de niveau moyen, orphelin et gay de surcroît. Qui aurait voulu de lui si Akashi n'était pas intervenu? Il devrait, d'ailleurs, lui demander comment il avait fait. Cette question tournait et retournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis plusieurs jours, sans jamais trouver de réponse.

* * *

La voix dans les hauts-parleurs du train annoncèrent l'arrivée prochaine en gare de Kyōto et Kuroko se prépara à descendre. Sa nouvelle vie allait commencer. Ayant mis l'intégralité de ses affaires dans le camion de déménagement, il n'avait qu'un sac à bandoulière avec lui. Il descendit sur le quai et ses yeux se mirent à chercher une chevelure rouge feu. Ils n'étaient pas très grands, ni l'un ni l'autre, mais en pleine journée, en pleine semaine, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le train, et dans la gare non plus. Leurs regards se trouvèrent vite, s'accrochèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Ils venaient de se retrouver. Enfin.

* * *

 ***** Ce chapitre est terminé. Il n'est pas très long, il manque de dialogue, mais il sert à planter le décor pour la suite. Je ne pouvais pas parachuter Kuroko à Rakuzan comme ça, sans raison. Mais la suite sera plus centrée sur la relation de nos deux amis.

Merci de m'avoir lue, et à la semaine prochaine!

N'oubliez pas la petite review, merci!

Bises.


	2. Chapter 2

**RAR:**

 **kagucactus** : Merci pour ta review. Je pense que la majorité de mes fic à chapitres seront sur eux étant donné qu'il s'agit de mon OTP préféré. En tout cas je suis ravie que le premier chapitre t'ai plu, même s'il s'agit plus d'une sorte de prologue.

 **Tsuyakuroko:** Merci pour ta review. Tu as raison, je n'ai pas été très sympa avec Kuroko. Mais il faut avouer que ça n'aurait pas été très logique dans l'autre sens. Je ne vois pas du tout la famille Kuroko recueillir Akashi. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.

 **ellie27:** Merci pour ta review. Comme tu dis, on se retrouve, et je te remercie d'être si fidèle. Comme je le dis à **kagucactus** , le Aka/Kuro est mon OTP préféré, alors si toi aussi, on a un point en commun! Et surtout, tu risques d'en lire beaucoup avec moi! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.

 **Merci à:**

 **Fanais, Julie2709, Miyu-chan34, Subaru-2501, Farane** d'avoir favorisée et/ou followée.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

Pour toutes celles et ceux qui ont attendu le chapitre 2, le voilà enfin! Votre patience a été récompensée!

Je poste avec un jour d'avance car c'était soit ça, soit poster avec un jour (ou plus) de retard. Et comme je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre, j'ai choisi la première option!

Sinon, pour ceux qui ont lu mon avant dernier OS, "Je n'aurais peut-être pas du fuir(2)", je vous remercie de l'avoir lu, et je remercie ceux qui l'ont mis en favori, mais je tiens à préciser qu'une petite review aurait vraiment été sympa, et n'aurait même pas pris une minute. Merci d'en prendre note.

Les perso ne m'appartiennent toujours pas! (Dommage!)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2.**

Kuroko découvrait une de ses nouvelles chambres. La première était celle du dortoir, au lycée (il la visiterait plus tard), la deuxième était celle de l'appartement d'Akashi, au centre de Kyōto. Le roux avait pris sa journée pour pouvoir être avec le bleuté, le guider et le faire se sentir moins seul. De toute façon, ce n'était pas une journée de cours de plus ou de moins qui changerait quoi que ce soit à ses excellents résultats scolaires. Il montra donc au plus petit son nouveau logement. L'appartement était spacieux, composé d'une grande pièce à vivre, qui faisait office de salon et de salle à manger, laquelle donnait sur une cuisine ouverte, à l'américaine, grande elle aussi, et sur un couloir qui desservait les deux chambres, la salle de bain et les toilettes. Une fois au milieu de sa chambre, Kuroko ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle faisait bien, au moins, deux fois son ancienne chambre et possédait un dressing qui faisait la moitié de la chambre actuelle. Jamais il ne pourrait remplir un si grand espace, il n'avait pas assez de vêtements! Mais en entrant dans le dressing, il vit que celui-ci était déjà plein de vêtements, tous du même style que ceux qu'il avait déjà, mais de bien meilleure qualité.

 **\- Akashi-kun, tu es fou! Tu n'aurais pas dû!** S'exclama Kuroko. **Tu as déjà tant fait pour moi. Je ne sais même pas** **comment te remercier**. Ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

 **\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je l'ai fait parce-que j'en avais envie. Tu sais très bien que je ne fais jamais ce que je ne veux pas faire. Et puis, j'avoue que tout ça n'est pas complètement désintéressé.**

Tout en disant ces derniers mots, il s'avança pour se rapprocher du petit passeur qui se mit à rougir furieusement. Son fantasme était bien trop près. Ce n'était absolument pas bon pour son pauvre petit cœur qui s'accélérait sans vouloir s'arrêter.

 **\- Ah... ah bon. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu .. veux dire.** Répondit-il en déglutissant difficilement.

 **\- Tu en es sûr? Eh bien ce n'est pas grave, je vais te l'expliquer.**

Plus le joueur fantôme reculait, et plus Akashi avançait. Quand ils furent stoppés par le mur, le plus grand se pencha et murmura, tout contre l'oreille de son vis à vis:

 **\- Vois-tu, je rêve de t'embrasser et de te faire mien depuis la fin du collège. Je pensais que c'était dû à mon autre personnalité, la plus accro au contrôle. Étant donné que tu es celui de la GM qui me craint le moins, je pensais que c'était pour cela qu'il te voulait. Mais tu m'as fait revenir lors de la finale de la dernière Winter-Cup, et rien n'a changé. Je te désire toujours autant, voire même plus. Alors écoute-moi bien, car je ne me répéterais pas. Je t'aime, _Tetsuya_.**

Le petit bleuté n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. S'il rêvait, alors il ne voulait en aucun cas se réveiller. Mais la voix de son ancien et futur capitaine lui fit comprendre qu'il était bel et bien dans la réalité.

 **\- Tu ne réponds rien, _Tetsuya_? Pourtant ton visage est de plus en plus rouge, ton cœur bat de plus en plus vite, et tes yeux ne cessent de fixer mes lèvres.**

Et sur ces mots, il prit possession des lèvres de Kuroko, dans un baiser passionné. Rapidement, il demanda l'accès en léchant la lèvre inférieure. L'autorisation lui fut instantanément accordée et les deux langues dansèrent ensemble, longuement, sans se lasser, seulement interrompues par le manque d'air.

 **\- Dois-je en déduire que tu es d'accord pour être mon petit-ami?**

 **\- Oui, Akashi-kun. Mille fois oui. Moi aussi, je t'aime depuis longtemps. J'ai l'impression de rêver.**

 **\- Pourtant tu ne rêves pas.** Répondit-il, amusé et ravi de la réponse du bleuté. **La preuve est que nous devons nous dépêcher de mettre un peu d'ordre dans cette chambre si nous voulons arriver au dortoir avant le couvre-feu.**

 **\- Oui, Aka...**

 **\- Seij** ** ** **ū**** r** **ō. Désormais, tu m'appelleras Seij** ** ** **ū**** r** ** ** **ō****. Tu es mon petit-ami. Il est normal que je ne veuilles pas que tu m'appelles de la même manière que les autres.**

 **\- Oui, Seij** ** **ū** r** ** **ō** -K...**

 **\- Non, j'ai dit** ** **Seij** ** ** **ū**** r** **ō** , pas ******Seij** ** ** **ū**** r** **ō** -kun. En plus, nous nous connaissons depuis trop longtemps pour que tu invoques la gêne.**

 **-** ** **Seij** ** ** **ū**** r** **ō** , mettons-nous au travail.**

Ce dernier acquiesça avec un léger sourire, embrassa son nouvellement acquis petit-ami et se mit à déballer les cartons.

En fin d'après-midi, ils avaient tout rangé et avaient même préparé les affaires dont Kuroko aurait besoin au dortoir, dans une petite valise bleue. Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'ils prirent la route pour le pensionnat. Ils en avaient bien pour une bonne demi-heure de marche. Cela leur permettrait de discuter encore un peu tout en étant sûrs de ne pas être interrompus.

 **\- Dis,** ** **Seij** ** ** **ū**** r** **ō** , je peux te poser une question?**

 **\- Oui, bien-sûr, Tetsuya.**

 **\- Comment... comment as-tu fait pour convaincre ton père?**

 **\- Ça, c'est un secret. Mais tu devrais savoir que je réussis tout ce que j'entreprends et que le mot échec ne fait pas parti de mon vocabulaire.**

 **\- Pourtant, tu as perdu la finale de la Cup.**

 **\- Je te remercie de me rappeler ce souvenir mémorable.**

Le roux avait un sourire ironique. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Kuroko, puisque c'était grâce à lui qu'il était redevenu lui-même, mais se rappeler de sa seule et unique défaite n'était pas spécialement agréable.

 **\- Je te rappelle juste que tu n'es pas absolu.** Répondit le bleuté, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, qui fit fondre le rouquin.

 **\- Oui, je sais. Mais je garderais quand même mon secret.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave. Le principal est que tu ais réussi.**

 **\- N'est-ce pas.  
**

Ils firent le reste du trajet en silence, leurs mains se frôlant "comme par hasard", de temps à autres. Une fois arrivés, ils allèrent prévenir le responsable du dortoir de leur arrivée. Ce dernier nota le retour d'Akashi et l'arrivée de Kuroko et demanda au rouge s'il se chargeait de la visite. Ce qu'il confirma sans attendre.

 **\- Je te propose d'aller d'abord déposer tes affaires dans ta chambre. Ensuite je te montrerais le réfectoire, les douches, la bibliothèque et la salle de sport. Je te ferais visiter les autres bâtiments demain.**

 **\- D'accord. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée.**

Ils montèrent deux étages et longèrent un long couloir. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte 208. Akashi ouvrit la porte avec une clé qu'il tendit ensuite à Kuroko. Une fois entré, le petit fantôme remarqua tout de suite deux choses: Un- la chambre était super grande. Deux- il y avait deux lits.

 **\- Avec qui vais-je partager la chambre,** ** **Seij** ** ** **ū**** r** **ō**?**

 **\- Avec moi.** Répondit le roux, un sourire vainqueur sur le visage et une clé identique à celle de Kuroko entre les doigts.

Le bleuté écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche sans pour autant qu'un son n'en sorte. Il n'était pas habituel que l'empereur partage quoi que ce soit. Alors pourquoi partageait-il sa chambre avec lui? L'explication qui suivit était pleine du bon sens d'Akashi.

 **\- Comme tu le sais, je n'aime pas partager ce qui est à moi, et tu es bien MON petit-ami?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi laisserais-je MON petit-ami dans la chambre d'un autre? Et puis, cela nous permettra de nous voir plus facilement. Nous serons également dans la même classe. Et si tu éprouves des difficultés, quelque soit la matière, dis-le moi. Je t'aiderais. Je n'aimerais pas que tu passes du temps avec un autre inutilement.**

 **\- Bien,** ** **Seij** ** ** **ū**** r** **ō**. Je te remercie.** Répondit le plus petit, un sourire amusé transperçant son masque impassible.

 **\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu souris?** Demanda son chéri, un tantinet vexé.

 **\- Pour rien,** ** **Seij** ** ** **ū**** r** **ō**. Je pensais juste à quel point il était agréable de te savoir jaloux. Je me sens aimé et ça me procure une douce chaleur dans la poitrine.**

 **\- Tu peux te sentir aimé, Tetsuya, car tu l'es. Je t'aime plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.** Rétorqua le roux en le prenant dans ses bras, toute vexation envolée.

Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres et l'invita à le suivre pour la visite du bâtiment. Au gré de leur avancée, ils rencontrèrent d'autres élèves. Ceux qui connaissaient Akashi les saluaient et réciproquement. Une fois la visite terminée, ils allèrent se changer et se rendirent au club de basket. Ils étaient un peu en retard, mais comme c'était le premier jour de Kuroko, ils avaient une excellente excuse.

Le capitaine présenta le nouveau membre du club au reste de l'équipe, même si tout le monde savait déjà qui il était. Tous avaient assisté à finale de la Winter-Cup, ou même, y avait participé. Kotaro Hayama fut le plus bruyant dans son accueil. Avec son éternelle bonne humeur, il plût tout de suite à Kuroko. Les autres lui souhaitèrent aussi la bienvenue, Mibuchi étant le plus calme. Ils étaient tous ravis de l'accueillir au sein de l'équipe et le passeur se sentit tout de suite très à l'aise dans son nouveau club. L'entraînement commença et chacun se donna à fond. Le souvenir de la défaite les hantait encore (sauf Kuroko) et ils ne souhaitaient aucunement renouveler l'expérience. Ce fut donc exténués qu'ils rejoignirent les douches du gymnase.

* * *

Le temps passa tranquillement, entre les cours, les entraînements, les révisions et les matchs. Nos deux tourtereaux filaient le parfait amour. L'ancien de Seirin s'était parfaitement intégré à son nouveau lycée et sa nouvelle équipe de basket. Ses notes n'avaient jamais été meilleures et les matchs de l'Inter-High s'étaient passés parfaitement bien. Ils avaient gagné, encore une fois, la compétition. Il en avait été de même pour la Winter-Cup. Même s'il avait de la peine pour Seirin, Kuroko n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis bien longtemps. Noël approchait à grand pas, et avec lui, l'anniversaire de Seijūrō. Cependant, quelque chose le tracassait. Il sortait avec Akashi depuis plusieurs mois, maintenant, mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser, celui-ci n'avait rien tenté pour aller plus loin que des baisers et quelques chastes caresses. Il se demandait bien pourquoi. Est-ce-qu'il ne lui faisait pas envie? Peut-être que le roux ne se sentait pas prêt à sauter le pas? Il en avait marre de tourner ces questions dans sa tête. Étant en week-end, ils étaient rentrés à l'appartement. Le bleuté se décida donc à lui en parler. Ce fut d'un pas décidé qu'il se dirigea vers la chambre de son chéri.

* * *

*Chapitre 2 terminé! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je sais que c'est un peu plus lent que d'habitude mais, pour une fois, je ne voulais pas qu'ils se sautent dessus au premier baiser. Soyez sympa, laissez-moi une petite review. Merci et à la semaine prochaine!

Oh, et si vous avez une commande pour un OS (un couple préféré, un thème favori, un sujet ou autre), n'hésitez pas, que ce soit en review d'une fic ou en message privé. Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire. Mon but est que vous preniez plaisir à ce que vous lisez.

Bises.


	3. Chapter 3

**RAR:**

 **tsuyakuroko:** Disons que... tu as du flair, peut-être. Lis le chapitre et tu verras! Et merci pour tes encouragements!

 **LWSabaku:** Merci pour ta review. Moi? Sadique? Si c'est le cas, c'est peut-être une vengeance inconsciente pour toutes les frustrations que j'ai ressenties en étant lectrice. Mais en aucun cas ce n'est volontaire! Enfin, je crois... Je suis ravie que tu ne trouves plus mes perso OOC. Je n'ai rien changé à ma façon d'écrire. Je continue d'écrire comme je le ressens. Pour Ogiwara, je relève le défi. Je ferais les recherches nécessaires pour essayer de cerner au mieux son caractère. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, j'ai d'autre OS à poster avant, mais j'ai déjà quelques idées. Pour Momoi, tu me demandes de faire de l'hétéro, alors j'avoue que j'hésite un peu. J'ai bien ma propre idée de sa façon d'être, mais je suis une yaoiste. Disons que je te tiendrais au courant par MP.

 **Kagucactus:** Merci pour ta review. Je ne t'en dis pas plus, je t'ai déjà répondu par MP.

 **Ellie27:** Merci pour ta review. Et non! Je ne cherche pas à te tuer! Quelle idée! Moi aussi j'adore cet OTP, du coup, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me limiter à un OS avec eux, mais je veux bien essayer!

Et merci à tout ceux qui ont followée ou favorisée cette fic ou un de mes OS.

 **Note de l'auteure:**

Voilà le chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Les perso ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Ils sont encore à Fujimaki-Senseï!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3.**

Kuroko frappa doucement mais fermement à la porte de son colocataire. Il attendit un instant et frappa de nouveau. Cependant, seul le silence lui répondit. Peut-être dormait-il? Il ouvrit lentement la porte et passa la tête pour regarder à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait personne.

 **\- Tu cherches quelque chose, Tetsuya?**

Ce dernier sursauta en poussant un cri peu viril. Akashi avait l'air ravi d'avoir réussi à faire peur au petit fantôme réputé impassible. Il retint même un petit rire. Le bleuté se reprit en se rappelant pourquoi il était devant cette chambre.

 **\- Oui,** ** **Seijūrō**. Je te cherchais.**

 **\- Ah? Et puis-je en connaître la raison?**

 **\- Je voudrais qu'on parle, s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Bien. Préfères-tu que l'on discute dans ma chambre ou dans le salon?**

 **\- Euh, eh bien, je n'ai pas de préférence. Comme tu voudras.**

 **\- Nous serons peut-être plus à l'aise dans le salon, dans ce cas, devant une tasse de thé?**

 **\- D'accord, oui, si tu veux.**

Akashi leur prépara à chacun une tasse de thé et ils s'installèrent sur le sofa. Kuroko ne savait pas comment entamer la conversation, le sujet était assez délicat. Ce fut le rouge aux joues qu'il commença à parler.

 **-** ** **Seijūrō** , qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez moi?**

 **\- Tout.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas très précis.**

 **\- Au contraire. Je ne pourrais l'être plus. Il n'y a rien que je n'aime pas chez toi. Même cette façon que tu as de rougir est adorable. Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu cela?**

 **\- Eh bien, nous sommes ensembles depuis plusieurs mois, maintenant.**

 **\- Oui, en effet. Bientôt 6 mois. Désires-tu que nous fêtions ce demi-anniversaire?** Demanda le roux, visiblement amusé par la tournure de la conversation.

 **\- Non! Enfin si, si tu veux. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux te parler. Je me demandais si quelque chose dans mon physique te dégoûtait.**

En prononçant ces derniers mots, il regarda le sol qu'il trouva d'un coup très intéressant.

 **\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a amené à penser cela?**

 **\- Eh bien, ça fait presque 6 mois que nous sortons ensemble. Nous vivons même ensemble, que ce soit à l'internat ou ici. Même quand tu rentres au manoir, je suis avec toi, étant donné que ton père est mon tuteur. Malgré cela, tu ne me touches pas. J'ai l'impression que tu ne me désires pas. Et ça fait mal.**

Sur ces dernières paroles, une larme traîtresse coula le long de sa joue. Akashi n'en revenait pas. Lui qui ne voulait pas brusquer leur relation, qui voulait laisser du temps au bleuté pour s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie, il était abasourdi d'entendre que son amour pensait qu'il ne le désirait pas alors qu'il en brûlait d'envie. Il se rapprocha, essuya la larme avec son pouce et le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa amoureusement, puis s'approcha de son oreille.

 **\- Je suis désolé de savoir que c'est mon comportement qui t'a poussé à croire tout cela. Je ne voulais surtout pas te faire du mal. Je voulais seulement te laisser du temps. Il t'est arrivé beaucoup de choses en peu de temps et je ne voulais pas te brusquer. Si je m'étais écouté, il y a bien longtemps que je t'aurais fait mien. Si seulement tu savais à quel point je brûle littéralement de désir pour toi. Si seulement tu savais tout ce que je rêve de te faire, jamais tu ne croirais que ton corps me dégoûte. Au contraire, tout en toi m'attire irrésistiblement.**

Cette tirade avait rassuré Kuroko. Son petit-ami ne le trouvait pas repoussant, il l'aimait et le désirait tout comme lui l'aimait et avait envie de son corps. Il chercha et trouva ses lèvres si tentatrices. Il l'embrassa avec fougue, y mettant toute son envie de lui. Le roux répondit au baiser avec passion, enfonçant d'office sa langue dans l'antre chaud et humide de Tetsuya. Il lui fouilla la bouche, lui aspira la langue et la salive, lui mordilla les lèvres. Le bleuté gémit de douleur et de plaisir. Il s'accrochait aux épaules de Seijūrō comme un naufragé à sa bouée. Des mains se firent baladeuses et des vêtements volèrent dans le salon. Le petit passeur se retrouva vite nu, alors que le rouge était en boxer. Ce dernier s'allongea au-dessus de son (futur) amant. Il couvrit le cou à la peau pâle de baisers humides, laissant quelques suçons bien voyants au passage. Il mordilla la clavicule de sa victime plus que consentante et gémissante. Ses doigts titillaient les tétons durcis par le désir. Les mains furent remplacées par une langue joueuse. Elle tortura délicieusement les mamelons sensibles du petit fantôme qui glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux rouge feu.

Akashi continua son chemin descendant. Une de ses mains agrippa le membre dur et humide de Kuroko et y imprima un mouvement de va et vient, pendant que sa langue jouait avec son nombril. Le passeur gémissait allègrement quand il sentit trois doigts passer ses lèvres. Il les lécha avec beaucoup de sensualité, comme s'il s'agissait du sexe de son amant. Une fois suffisamment lubrifiés, ils sortirent de l'antre buccal pour venir masser l'anneau de chair que représentait son intimité. Il n'était que plaisir et gémissements. La bouche du roux abandonna le nombril du bleuté pour aller embrasser sa verge, avant de la lécher sur toute sa longueur. Il enfonça un premier doigt au moment où il engloutit le membre. Après quelques allers-retours, il fit pénétrer un deuxième doigt. Il commença à faire aller et venir ses appendices tout en les écartant dans un mouvement de ciseaux. Quand il sentit les chairs plus souples, il entra un troisième et dernier doigt. Il se mit alors à rechercher la prostate de son amant.

 **\- Ahhhh! Sei! Encore!**

Le susnommé sourit et caressa encore et encore cette petite glande qui faisait tant de bien à son amour. Il arrêta la fellation et regarda le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Ce petit corps fragile, à la peau laiteuse, allait et venait sur ses doigts, recherchant encore et encore cette douce friction qui l'électrisait. Dans un ultime contact de sa prostate avec les doigts d'Akashi, le corps de Kuroko se raidit et il jouit dans un cri de plaisir. Cette vision hautement érotique eut raison de la résistance du roux qui retira ses doigts et s'enfonça d'un coup dans cet anneau de chair, profitant de l'état post-orgasmique de son partenaire qui lui relaxait le corps. Il commença par de lents mouvements, recherchant ce point si sensible chez son homme.

 **\- Oui! plus fort!**

 _«Encore trouvée»_ se dit-il fièrement. Il plaça les jambes de Tetsuya sur ses épaules et garda le même angle, accélérant ses mouvements et touchant chaque fois cette petite boule de nerfs. Le petit fantôme voyait des étoiles. Il n'était que plaisir pur et criait sans cesse à son amant d'aller plus vite et plus fort. Amant qui se faisait un plaisir d'exaucer ses vœux. L'appartement entier était rempli des cris de plaisir de l'uke et des gémissements du seme. Les deux amoureux firent ainsi l'amour pendant de longues minutes au bout desquelles Seijūrō se libéra à l'intérieur de Tetsuya, dans un râle rauque. En se sentant rempli par le sperme chaud de l'homme qu'il aimait, Kuroko se déversa entre leur torse, en un ultime cri de plaisir, ressemblant étrangement au prénom de l'autre.

Akashi attrapa la boite de mouchoir sur la table basse, en prit quelques uns et essuya son amant.

 **\- C'était... wouah! Encore mieux que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer. Je t'en prie,** ** **Seijūrō** , ne te retiens plus jamais de me faire l'amour.**

 **\- J'en prends bonne note, crois-moi. Et je t'interdis de revenir sur tes paroles. En attendant, si nous allions prendre une douche?**

 **\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée.**

Ils filèrent tous les deux sous la douche où ils ne purent se retenir de remettre le couvert.

Ils passèrent le samedi le plus coquin de leur vie et autant dire que Kuroko eut beaucoup de mal à marcher le lendemain. Ce fut fatigué et boitant encore un peu que le passeur arriva au lycée le lundi matin, alors que l'équipe de basket retrouva un capitaine d'extrêmement bonne humeur, qu'ils eurent du mal à reconnaître.

* * *

*J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous a plu. Je vous donne rendez-vous au quatrième chapitre. N'oubliez pas la petite review, svp. Merci.

Bises.


	4. Chapter 4

**RAR:**

**Ellie27:** Merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie que tu n'ais pas perdu tout ton sang! Lol. Je te souhaite également de joyeuses fêtes.

 **Tsuyakuroko:** Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira tout autant.

 **Yanaio:** Merci pour ta review. Voici la suite que tu attendais tant. Et oui, j'ai bien compris pourquoi le chapitre précédent était ton préféré! Moi aussi, c'est toujours ces chapitres là que je préfère lire, hi hi hi.

 **MangaEnFolie:** Pour ta review, pour m'avoir lue, et tu as raison, Vive le Aka/Kuro! Même si j'écris sur d'autres couples, c'est de loin mon préféré!

 **Minimiste:** Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents.

 **Merci à** **:**

 **MangaEnFolie** et à tous les autres pour avoir favorisé la fic (ou l'auteure) et avoir followé la fic (ou l'auteure).

 **Note de l'auteure:**

Voici le quatrième et dernier chapitre. J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. Merci à ceux qui me suivent dans tous mes petits délires, et merci aussi aux lecteurs de passage.

Comme d'habitude, les perso ne sont pas à moi, mais à Fujimaki-Senseï.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4.**

 _ **SEIJŪRŌ & TETSUYA**_

 _Heureux, nous le sommes._  
 _Amoureux, encore plus_.  
 _Notre bonheur, nous ne pouvons le cacher plus longtemps._  
 _C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de vous convier à une magnifique cérémonie_  
 _qui aura lieu le 20 Décembre 2016, dans le cadre d'un séjour qui durera du 18 au 22 décembre._  
 _Vous décollerez à 10 h 00 par jet privé, le 18 Décembre._  
 _Puis nous irons, le 20 décembre, sur la plage privée de Honolulu à Hawaii afin de nous unir pour la vie._

 _Une superbe fête aura lieu dans les salons privés du Hawaii Wilshire Hôtel qui nous ouvrira également ses jardins._

 _ ** **Seijūrō** & Tetsuya**_  
 _vous invitent à poursuivre ce séjour_  
 _dans la joie et la bonne humeur_  
 _pour les 2 prochains jours, le vol retour ayant lieu le 22 Décembre à 10h00._

 _Vous pourrez ainsi passer les fêtes de fin d'année en famille._

Voilà le faire-part que reçurent les quelques privilégiés qui eurent l'honneur d'être invités à la noce, six ans après la fin de leurs années de lycée, cinq ans pour certains, voire même quatre pour d'autres.

* * *

Akashi avait attendu la fin de ses études et aussi d'être assez impliqué dans son travail pour oser demander à Kuroko de l'épouser.

Il l'avait invité dans un restaurant chic, mais intimiste. Ils mangeaient seuls, dans un salon privé. Il savait qu'un trop plein de luxe mettrait sa moitié mal à l'aise, mais sans ce luxe, pas de salon privé. Le couple était donc arrivé à un compromis. Restaurants haut de gamme, seulement s'ils avaient ce genre de petits salons. C'était le cas ce jour là. Ils dînèrent agréablement et au moment du dessert, Akashi se mit à genoux et ouvrit un écrin à bague:

 **\- Tetsuya, accepterais-tu de m'épouser, et de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde?**

Bouche bée, il fallut quelques secondes pour que Kuroko comprenne ce qui était en train de se passer. Une fois l'information relayée à son cerveau et traitée, un large sourire prit place sur ses lèvres, des larmes de joie coulèrent de long de ses joues et il lui sauta au coup en répétant inlassablement:

 **\- Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui,** sans arrêter de l'embrasser partout où il le pouvait. Les cils, les joues, les tempes, le cou, les mains, les bras, le nez, les paupières.

Et ainsi fut dit, ainsi fut fait. La demande avait été faite en septembre et la cérémonie aurait lieu en décembre. Aux invités de s'organiser pour pouvoir être présents. Et nul doute qu'ils feraient tous tout pour être là. Déjà qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'invités...

Du côté de leurs invités communs, la liste se réduisait aux membres de la fameuse Génération Miracle avec qui ils avaient gardé des liens bien trop forts pour être de la simple amitié. Il y avait un quelque chose entre eux, d'indéfinissable, au delà des liens de l'amitié, plus fort que l'amour filial. Et Nijimura avec lequel ils n'avaient jamais perdu contact, sans oublier cette chère Momoi.

Du côté de Kuroko, seulement Kagami, les autres de Seirin lui en voulant encore d'avoir changer de lycée après leur première année. Il avait essayé de s'expliquer. Ils avaient compris, mais n'avaient jamais retrouvé cette complicité d'avant. Il avait quand même essayé de les inviter. Ils avaient tous décliné, même Riko. Quant à ses parents, ils n'étaient malheureusement plus de ce monde depuis bien longtemps.

Du côté d'Akashi, seule le cinq majeur de Rakuzan, et les coachs Shirogane Eiji et Kozo avaient répondu positivement. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'inviter son père, connaissant par avance sa réponse.

Cela portait leur liste d'invités à quatorze personnes, dont une seule fille, Satsuki Momoi. En rajoutant les futurs mariés et le pasteur, ils seraient dix-sept.

Un petit comité dont se contentaient grandement les principaux concernés. Ils préféraient largement un comité restreint mais sincère plutôt qu'une foule d'hypocrites qui baverait sur eux dès qu'ils auraient le dos tourné.

* * *

Le 18 Décembre, à 10h00 précises, tous les invités étaient fins prêts à embarquer pour 6h30 de vol. Les promis étaient déjà sur place, organisation oblige. Même s'ils avaient engagé quelqu'un, ils voulaient tout contrôler. Qui aurait pu les en blâmer? Ce devait être le plus beau jour de leur vie. Il était normal qu'ils y apportent une attention toute particulière.

Le vol se déroula sans aucun problème. Akashi avait veillé à ce que ses invités ne manquent ni de nourriture, ni de rafraîchissements. Le voyage se passa donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur, tous étant très heureux pour les deux amoureux qui allaient prononcer leurs vœux pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Ce fut ainsi qu'aux environs de 16h30, toute cette joyeuse troupe posa les pieds sur les terres hawaiiennes, tous émerveillés par ce petit coin de paradis. Différentes voitures les attendaient afin de les emmener à l'hôtel qui devait les loger.

Une fois arrivés au Hawaii Wilshire Hôtel, ils furent accueillis chaleureusement par les futurs mariés.

 **\- Bienvenue à Hawaii, et merci à vous tous d'avoir fait le déplacement pour notre mariage.** Salua Akashi, accompagné de son fiancé.

 **\- Ce n'est rien, et merci à vous d'avoir choisi un tel paradis pour vous marier!** S'écria Kotaro Hayama, alors que les autres confirmaient ses dires.

 **-Nous vous avons réservé tout l'avant dernier étage, j'espère que cela vous ira. Les cartes magnétiques vous attendent à l'accueil. Nous vous laissons vous installer, vous reposer et vous rafraîchir avant le dîner. Nous nous retrouverons dans un salon privé de l'hôtel à 20h00.**

 **-D'accord, pas de problème,** **Sei-chan.** Répondit Mibuchi. **  
**

 **-À tout à l'heure Akashicchi!** Dit Kise avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. **  
**

Et tout le monde se dirigea vers l'accueil afin de récupérer la carte de sa chambre, alors que nos deux tourtereaux se dirigèrent vers la plage pour une dernière promenade en tête à tête.

 **\- Je suis content que tous nos amis aient répondu présents.** Confia Kuroko.

 **\- Je n'en ai pas douté une seconde. C'est pour cela que nous pouvons les appeler "nos amis".**

Le plus petit sourit tendrement au plus grand, et ils marchèrent encore quelques instants, main dans la main.

* * *

 _Ellipse_

* * *

La cérémonie était sur le point de commencer et Kuroko était nerveux. Il s'imaginait en train d'avancer vers Akashi qui l'attendait debout, devant le pasteur. Et cette image le rendait encore plus nerveux. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que, d'ici peu, il serait uni pour la vie à l'homme de ses rêves.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par trois coups frappés à la porte de la salle où il attendait.

 **\- Entrez.**

 **\- Bonjour, Tetsuya.**

\- **…...**

 **\- Me laisseras-tu te conduire jusqu'à l'autel?**

 **\- Euh, ou... oui. Bien-sûr.**

Si le petit bleuté ne s'attendait pas à une chose, c'était bien la venue de cette personne. Pour lui, c'était vraiment la surprise du siècle. Aussi, quand Kagami vint le chercher pour l'emmener vers son promis, il sursauta comme jamais auparavant.

 **\- Kuroko, c'est l'heure, tu viens?**

 **\- Eh bien, tu peux rejoindre les autres, Kagami-Kun, je te remercie. Je remonterais l'allée avec quelqu'un d'autre.**

 **\- Hein? Mais c'est qui lui?**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, Kagami-Kun, rejoins simplement les autres.**

 **\- Bien, d'accord.**

Et ne posant pas plus de questions, Kagami retourna s'asseoir avec les autres, sur la petite plage privée.

 **\- Oï, Kagami, l'est où Tetsu? Tu d'vais pas aller l'chercher?** Demanda Aomine.

 **\- Si, mais il a dit qu'c'était plus la peine et qu'il viendrait avec quelqu'un d'autre.**

 **\- Et c'est qui, ce quelqu'un d'autre?** Demanda à son tour Kise.

 **\- Ben, j'sais pas, j'l'ai pas reconnu. C'était un homme d'âge mûr, mais j'l'avais jamais vu avant.**

Les invités n'étaient pas les seuls à se demander pourquoi le grand roux était revenu seul. Akashi aussi se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'était pas prévu, et il n'aimait les surprises que quand c'était lui qui les faisait. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant s'il ne devrait pas aller voir lui-même quand il entendit la marche nuptiale retentir. Il vit alors son futur mari avancer vers lui au bras d'un homme qu'il reconnut tout de suite. Il écarquilla les yeux pour la première fois de sa vie. Ses amis lurent la surprise sur son visage et se demandèrent tous qui était cet homme pour faire perdre sa maîtrise de lui-même à Akashi. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient ça. Mais ils n'allaient pas tarder à avoir la réponse car Kuroko avait enfin fini de remonter la petite allée.

 **\- Père, si je m'attendais à cette surprise.**

 **\- Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être absent. Tu es mon fils unique et je suis, enfin, j'étais le tuteur de Tetsuya. Même si je n'approuve pas, cela ne veut pas dire que je ne souhaite pas votre bonheur.**

 **\- Je vous remercie, Père.**

 **\- Je vous remercie également, Masaomi-san.**

Ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête et alla s'asseoir avec le reste de l'assemblée. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Et pour cause, personne ne s'attendait à voir Akashi père débarquer à ces noces. Connaissant son côté conservateur, il était bien la dernière personne qu'ils s'attendaient tous à voir. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas invité, d'après ce que leur avaient dit les fiancés. Ils comprenaient mieux la grande surprise qu'ils avaient vu sur le visage de Seijūrō.

Le reste de la cérémonie se déroula sans accrocs, et la fête dans les jardins de l'hôtel fut mémorable. Les jeunes mariés vivaient le plus beau jour de leur vie, entourés de leurs amis les plus proches et la présence de Masaomi Akashi était sans doute leur plus beau cadeau.

Lors de leur première danse, Akashi murmura à l'oreille de son jeune époux:

 **\- Nous resterons ensemble, toi et moi, pour toujours.**

 **\- Pour toujours.** Répéta Kuroko avec le plus resplendissant des sourires.

Et si on regardait à l'intérieur des alliances, on pouvait voir une gravure dans l'or **"toi et moi, pour toujours".**

* * *

*Voilà, c'est la fin de cette histoire. Un peu (beaucoup?) fluffy. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu jusqu'au bout. Aviez-vous deviné tout de suite qui était l'homme qui avait rejoint Kuroko? Dîtes-le moi dans une petite review. Merci de m'avoir lue, et à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic.

Bises.


End file.
